The liberators after the victory in Italy
הבריגדה היהודית בקולוסאום.jpg| the soldiers from Palestine visit a Colloseum בכיכר דואומו במילאנו חיילי הבריגדה.jpg| visit a Milano The liberators after the victory in Italy.jpg|The liberators after the victory in Italy Rome, Sunday school of Castro in away balbo, tombstone to the fallen..jpg On the roof of the colony of summer monte mario. The two teachers on the left are the twins Marina And Mirella Limentani. Mirella is my mom. Always present the soldiers..jpg Na page of haggadà distributed to the military of the Jewish brigade for the celebration of the seder of Pesach of 1944..jpg Marina limentani teaches children survivors in the summer colony of monte Mario under the watchful gaze of the soldiers of the brigade. The school was their priorities..jpg In venice, first concern help the Jewish children survived. Photo ever published before.jpg He war was over, a little bit of vacation Trip to the gros glockner in austria..jpg BRIGATA EBRAICA IL CONTRIBUTO DEGLI GLI EBREI NELLA RESISTENZA E NELLA LIBERAZIONE DAL NAZI-FASCISMO.jpg La Brigata Ebraica sulla Linea Gotica Cuffiano (Riolo Terme - RA). Il mulino Fantaguzzi Cuffiano (Riolo Terme – RA). Il mulino Fantaguzzi Riolo dei Bagni 27 marzo 1945, i ragazzi del Gruppo di Combattimento Friuli, schierati sul fronte del Senio, nei pressi di Riolo dei Bagni, si accorgono che il reparto indiano che aveva tenuto la linea alla loro destra è stato sostituito da truppe fresche che parlano una lingua incomprensibile, vestono l’uniforme inglese, ne portano l’elmetto a padella e hanno cucito sulla manica del “Battle dress” uno strano distintivo bianco e azzurro con una stella a sei punte gialla. Qualcuno chiede chi diavolo sono? Gli rispondono che sono ebrei; terranno il fronte a est del gruppo di combattimento italiano a destra di Villa San Giorgio in Vezzano, a sud di Cuffiano, piccola frazione del comune di Riolo sulla statale che porta al capoluogo. Il comandante della Brigata Ebraica (così si chiama il reparto appena entrato in linea) è il brigadiere generale Ernest Frank Benjamin, canadese di origine ebraica. Gli avversari sia per gli italiani del Friuli che per gli uomini della Brigata Ebraica sono i paracadutisti della IV Fallschirmjäqer division del gen. Trettner, per l’esattezza l’11° reggimento, in linea su quel tratto di fronte dal 25 di febbraio, che fin da subito ha fatto sputare letteralmente sangue al Gruppo Friuli, in alcune cruentissime puntate offensive. Compito della Brigata Ebraica in questo settore è di sostenere in maniera autonoma, sulla destra, l’attacco del Gruppo di Combattimento Friuli nei giorni dell’offensiva per forzare il Senio e aprirsi la via per Imola; operazione fissata per il giorno 10 di aprile denominata “Pasqua”. Carta delle operazioni (da Cuffiano alle porte di Bologna) Carta delle operazioni (da Cuffiano alle porte di Bologna) Nei piani l’87° e l’88° rgt. del Friuli debbono guadare il fiume e occupare il caposaldo di casa Guarè e l’Abbazia a est di Riolo, tagliare la strada per Castel Bolognese e successivamente liberare Riolo e avanzare verso Imola. La Brigata Ebraica con la prima e la seconda compagnia dovrà guadare il Senio a est di Cuffiano, occupare il mulino Fantaguzzi, liberare Cuffiano, tagliare la statale che porta a Riolo dei Bagni e procedere poi per Ossano e monte Ghebbio; agirà in supporto come nucleo del genio sminatori la compagnia 643 della Brigata. Ore 4 del giorno 10 aprile: le batterie del Gruppo di Combattimento Friuli, della Brigata Ebraica, dell’11° semoventi britannico aprono un fuoco d’inferno sugli obiettivi tedeschi al di là del Senio. La valle è illuminata a giorno; il fuoco si fa via via più intenso. Alle 4.25 aprono il fuoco anche i mortai pesanti e le mitragliatrici di grosso calibro. Pochi minuti prima dell’assalto si sparano centinaia di granate fumogene, per coprire i guadi attraverso i quali si lanceranno i reparti assalitori. Alle ore 4.30 il “Palestine Regiment”, preceduto dagli sminatori della compagnia 643, guada il Senio di fronte al mulino Fantaguzzi, ma il fuoco intenso delle mitragliatrici e dei mortai lo inchioda quasi subito. Solo un reparto riesce ad avvicinarsi alle rovine del mulino Fantaguzzi. Sul far del giorno, un plotone si trova a ridosso del mulino diroccato, dal quale continuano a partire raffiche rabbiose. L’ufficiale al comando lancia sul ridotto tutte le bombe a mano che ha, mettendo a tacere la mitragliatrice, poi con i suoi uomini si lancia sulla postazione tedesca sparando all’impazzata. I parà superstiti si arrendono ed escono dall’edificio, urlando: “Kamarad, Kamarad”, con le mani alzate, circondati ormai da tutta una compagnia di ebrei. I tedeschi che al contrario dei soldati italiani conoscono bene il significato della stella a sei punte cucita sulle divise avversarie sanno come sono trattati gli Juden nell’Europa occupata dai nazisti, iniziano a tremare come foglie pensando che gli ebrei si sarebbero vendicati su di loro. Naturalmente non c’è nessuna vendetta e i prigionieri usati come barellieri per i feriti sia ebrei che tedeschi, vengono fatti ripassare il Senio, verso la prigionia. Brisighella 1945 (RA) Brisighella 1945 (RA) Alle ore 12 gli edifici del mulino Fantaguzzi sono saldamente in mano al Palestine Regiment, ma la situazione si fa più critica di minuto in minuto. Gli uomini del Friuli sono stati intanto respinti dalla Badia e a Casa Guarè, a costo di un numero altissimo di morti e di feriti. I parà dell’ 11° sono decisi a ricacciare gli occupanti del mulino Fantaguzzi di là dal Senio. I mortai e le mitragliatrici si concentrano sulle rovine dell’edificio. Chi osa alzare la testa viene freddato dai cecchini germanici. Ci sono tentativi di riconquistare il mulino, ma i bren roventi dei difensori e l’artiglieria della Brigata che spara di là dal Senio li rendono vani, così la prima e la seconda compagnia tengono in scacco i tedeschi per tutto il pomeriggio, senza per altro poter fare un passo in avanti. La notte fra il 10 e l’11 aprile, per i plotoni asserragliati intorno e dentro il mulino Fantaguzzi, è interminabile. I tedeschi però non sparano più. La mattina dell’11, pattuglie esploranti, precedute da nuclei di due o tre sminatori, entrano cautamente a Cuffiano, accolti con gioia dai pochi abitanti rimasti. Il nemico, con il favore delle tenebre, si è ritirato. Subito si stabilisce un contatto con i reparti del Gruppo di Combattimento Friuli, che nel frattempo, sono entrati a Riolo in festa. Almeno una pattuglia della Brigata Ebraica entra nel capoluogo con i friulini, che nel pomeriggio dell’11 e nella mattina del12 aprile arrivano in forze a Riolo. … R. Rossi, La Brigata Ebraica. Fronte del fiume Senio, Bacchilega, Imola, 2005. Disponibile per il prestito presso la Biblioteca “Lorenzo Lodi” * המקור תרגום אוטומטי לעברית Riolo dei Bagni 27 מרס 1945, הנערים של קבוצת Combat פריולי, שורה על החלק הקדמי של סניו, בסמוך Riolo dei Bagni, הם מבינים שהמחלקה ההודית שהחזיקה את הקו על זכותם הוחלפה על ידי חיילים טריים שמדברים שפה לא מובנת, להתלבש אנגלית אחידה, הם מביאים קסדה למחבת ותפרו על שרוול "שמלת הקרב" מוזר ייחודי לבן וכחול עם כוכב בן ששת קצוות צהוב. מישהו שואל מי לעזאזל הם? הם ענה שהם יהודים; נערך בחזית המזרחית של קבוצת הקרב מימין האיטלקי Villa San Giorgio בVezzano, דרומית לCuffiano, הכפר קטן של Riolo על הכביש המוביל לבירה. מפקד החטיבה היהודית (זה נקרא המחלקה הגיעה רק באינטרנט) הוא תת-אלוף ארנסט פרנק בנימין, מוצא יהודי קנדי. מתנגדים לשני האיטלקים פריולי מאשר לגברים של הבריגדה היהודית הם הצנחנים של חטיבת IV Fallschirmjäqer ינואר Trettner, בדיוק הגדוד ה -11, בקו שבמתיחה מול 25 בפברואר, מה שגרם באופן מיידי, פשוטו כמשמעו, יורק דם כדי פריולי הקבוצה, בכמה פרקים cruentissime התקפיים. המשימה של הבריגדה היהודית בתחום זה היא לתמוך באופן עצמאי, בצד הימין, ההתקפה של קבוצת הלחימה פריולי בימים של המתקפה לכפות סניו ולפתוח את הדרך לאימולה; פעולה קבועה לאפריל 10 בשם "חג הפסחא." פעולות מגילה (מCuffiano ליד בולוניה) פעולות מגילה (מCuffiano ליד בולוניה) תוכניות ובגדוד 87 88. פריולי חייב לחצות את הנהר ולכבוש את המעוז מהבית וAbbey Guare מזרח Riolo, חסם את הדרך לולונז קסטל ולאחר מכן שחרר Riolo ומראש לקראת אימולה. הבריגדה היהודית עם החברה הראשונה ושנייה תצטרך פורד סניו המזרחי של Cuffiano, לכבוש את טחנת Fantaguzzi, לשחרר Cuffiano, לחתוך את הכביש הראשי לRiolo dei Bagni ולאחר מכן להמשיך לoxane ובמעלה זרם Ghebbio; יפעל כתמיכת ליבה של גאון צוותות פינוי מוקשי חברה 643 חטיבה. 4 שעות של 10 באפריל: הסוללות של קבוצת Combat פריולי, הבריגדה היהודית, ה -11 המונעת פתיחה באש של גיהינום בריטי על מטרות גרמניות מעבר לסניו. העמק מואר; אש הופכת אינטנסיבית יותר בהדרגה. 04:25 לגם לפתוח באש מרגמות כבדות ומקלעים בקליבר גדול. כמה דקות לפני התקיפה אתה יורה מאות רימוני עשן כדי לכסות את המעברים שדרכם הם יזרקו תוקפים מחלקות. בשעת 4:30 "פלסטין הגדוד", קדמו לצוותות פינוי מוקשים של החברה 643, פורד מול סניו של טחנת Fantaguzzi, אבל האש העזה של מקלעים ומרגמות ציפורניו כמעט מייד. רק אחד מחלקה מצליחה להתקרב להריסות הטחנה Fantaguzzi. עם עלות שחר, מחלקה ממוקמת בסמוך לחורבות הטחנה, שממנו להמשיך ולהשאיר את משבים זועמים. הקצין בפיקוד השקות מופחת כל הרימונים ש, השתקת המקלע, ולאחר מכן עם אנשיו בתחנה משיקה יורים גרמנים בפראות. הצנחנים הניצולים להיכנע או לעזוב את הבניין, וצעקו: "קמרד, קמרד", בידות מורמות, מוקף עכשיו שחברה של יהודים שלמה. הגרמנים להיפך, החיילים איטלקים מכירים את המשמעות של הכוכב בן ששת קצוות תפורים על יריבי המדים יודעים איך הם מטופלים אירופה הכבושה בידי הנאצים Juden, מתחילים לרעוד כמו עלים, חושבים שהיהודים לנקום עליהם. כמובן שאין נקמה ואסירים המשמשים כנושאי אלונקה ליהודים וגרמנים הפצועים, עשויים לעבור על סניו, למאסר. 1,945 בריזיגלה (ע"ר) 1,945 בריזיגלה (ע"ר) בגיל 12 מבנים של טחנת Fantaguzzi הם בתקיפות בידיו של גדוד פלסטין, אבל המצב הופך להיות קריטי יותר מהרגע לרגע. הגברים של פריולי נדחו בינתיים על ידי Abbey ובית Guare, במחיר של מספר עצום של הרוגים ופצועים. הצנחנים של 'ה -11 נחושים לגרש את יושבי Fantaguzzi הטחנה מעבר סניו. המרגמות והמקלעים מתמקדים בהריסות הבניין. מי שמעז להרים את ראשו נורה למוות על ידי צלפים גרמניים. יש ניסיונות לזכות בחזרה הטחנה, אבל ההגנה הייתה החמה ברן וחטיבת תותחנים שיורה מעבר סניו להפוך אותם לשווא, ולכן החברה הראשונה ושנייה שנערכה בבדיקת הגרמנים לאורך כל שעות אחר הצהריים, לא משום סיבה אחרת לקחת צעד קדימה. בלילה שבין 10 ו -11 באפריל, למחלקות התבצרו בתוך ומסביב לטחנה Fantaguzzi, הוא אינסופי. הגרמנים, לעומת זאת, לא יורים יותר. בוקר של ה -11, סיורים לחקור, קדמו קבוצות של שניים או שלושה צוותות פינוי מוקשים, להיכנס בזהירות לCuffiano, התקבל בשמחה על ידי כמה התושבים שנותרו. האויב, בחסות חשכה, פרש לגמלאות. מייד קובע קשר עם המחלקות של קבוצת פריולי Combat, בינתיים, הפך Riolo בחגיגה. לפחות סיור בעיר הבירה של הבריגדה היהודית נכנס עם friulini, כי בשעתי אחר הצהריים ובבוקר ה -11 באפריל הגיע כוחות del12 בRiolo. ... קטגוריה:הבריגדה העברית